La nueva vida de Ranma
by ranmamaniaca
Summary: Hola, este es mi primer fic, trata de como Ranma trata de proteger a Akane y su hija de la querida y a la ves odiada Shampoo después de que a este se le ocurre hacer un trato con ella y no sabe comodecirselo a Akane sin que esta se enoje con el.


_**RANMA ESTA METIDO EN UN GRAN LIO**_

**Bueno pues espero que mi primera historia les guste. La verdad es que aun no se como terminara pero ya llevo varios capítulos que iré subiendo poco a poco, no me atrevo a hacer Lemon pero si alguien me ayudara seria genial es que hay una escena que requería Lemon pero no pude hacerla, temo que me cachen y me den la regañada de mi vida, jejeje.**

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE.

BUENO FUERA, JEJEJE, PERO NO, ES DE LA TALENTOSISIMA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI A LA CUAL LE DOY LAS GRACIAS POR HABERME DEJADO PICADA CON EL FINAL DE ESTOS 2 (OBIO NO DOY GRACIAS A ELLO, ANDO TRAUMADA POR TENER EL MANGA FINAL, JEJE). EL CHISTE ES QUE LA SERIE LE PERTENECE A ELLA Y YO TOMO LOS PERSONAJES SOLO PARA HACER ESTOS FICS.

**Sin más que decir procedan a leer, jejeje.**

_ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN_

(ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE YO DOY MI OPINION)

-ESTO MARCA COMO ACTUAN LOS PERSONAJES

A- ESTO QUE LA QUE HABLA ES AKANE

Y ASI CON LAS INICIALES DE LOS DEMAS

A (esto que los personajes tienen alguna actitud antes de decir algo)

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**RANMA ACTUA RARO.**

**Un día como cualquier otro en la casa de la familia Tendo todos estaban en la sala comiendo gustosos, bueno a excepción de uno el cual había salido volando gracias a su amada prometida.**

**Después de comer:**

**K- Akane ¿serias tan amable de ayudarme a recoger los platos?-Kasumi tan amable como siempre**

**A- Claro que si, ahora te ayudo-respondió una enojada Akane**

_____________________________________________________________________________

Horas mas tarde el chico Saotome regreso un poco extraño junto con Shampoo, claro que antes dio un vuelo aéreo por casi todo Nerima.

_R-esa odiosa kawaiikune me las va a pegar-_ Pensó enojado el chico, la Amazona de cabellos purpura estaba aferrada a su brazo. Ranma medio reacciono y trato de alejar a Shampoo de él-Bueno Shampoo ya estamos en mi casa ¿ahora que es lo que quieres?-

S- nada lo único que Shampoo quiere es estar con airen- dijo como si nada pasara.

Así permanecieron un buen rato, por lo menos hasta que oyeron un ruido muy fuerte proveniente del Dojo. Shampoo al oír salió del lugar esperando que su plan funcionara.

Ranma corrió hacia el Dojo para ver cual era el problema y al llegar vio como Akane lanzaba al viejo libidinoso de Haposai por el techo del Dojo de una patada gracias a que este había tratado de propasarse con ella.

R- Ese viejo nunca te dejara en paz- Dijo viendo a la joven con el ceño fruncido.

A- Aunque tú no te quedas atrás pues cuando te conviertes en chica el siempre te persigue-Dijo esto con una sonrisita picara.

R- Bueno, creo ya es un poco tarde, ¿por qué no mejor nos vamos a cenar?-El chico se notaba algo enojado.

A- ¿Pasa algo Ranma?- pregunto la peli azul algo confundida por la expresión de su prometido.

R- ¡Iie, no pasa nada, solo que estoy arto de que me mandes a volar cada que se te de la gana!- respondió exaltado. Akane se puso roja por lo alterada que estaba.

A- Bue-bueno qui…quizás deberías ol…olvidarlo, se que te molesta que lo haga, pero es que no me gusta que te molestes por tonterías-Akane se sentía intimidada por la mirada tan fría que Ranma le dedicaba.

R- Da igual, vámonos o ¿piensas quedarte aquí?-Ranma en ese momento daba miedo, se dirigió a la salida del Dojo y volteo a ver a Akane- yo ya me voy, si quieres quédate.

Akane se sentía mal, no pensaba que Ranma se hubiera enojado tanto por haberlo mandado a volar durante la comida.

_**Flash Back**_

Akane, Ranma y los demás estaban acomodados en la mesa esperando a que Kasumi sirviera la comida cuando de pronto apareció P-chan saltando feliz en dirección a Akane, claro que Ranma no iba a permitir que se le acercara.

R- Maldito cerdo degenerado kuso deja a Akane de una buena vez- Dijo molesto después de haberle dado un buen golpe al pobre de Ryoga, mmm es decir P-chan.

De Akane comenzó a emanar un aura rojiza característica de ella y sin pensarlo un momento mando a Ranma a volar.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

_Bueno, ahora tiene 2 trabajos el de enojarse y el de contentarse_- Pensó con una risa burlona sin saber lo que en realidad pasaba con Ranma.

Todos en la mesa esperaban a que Nodoka y Kasumi llegaran y sirvieran la cena, mientras, Ranma había decidido sentarse junto a su 0padre y no junto a Akane como siempre lo hacia lo cual la sorprendió aún más.

G- Ranma hijo, quiero decirte que pienso ir a entrenar junto a Soun a la montaña para recordar viejos tiempos, lo hacemos para que te vayas acostumbrando a las responsabilidades que tendrás cuando seas el nuevo representante del Dojo.

R-mmm, como quieran a mi me da igual-dijo con tono indiferente. Akane estaba preocupada, pensaba que estaba así por lo que le había hecho.

A-¿Ranma, sigues enojado por lo de hace un rato?- El que Ranma estuviera así en verdad la hacia sentir mal.

R- Ya te dije que no- Parecía al revés.

A- ¿Entonces que pasa?- si no le decía, lo investigaría. Ranma se levanto en ese momento de la mesa

R- Deja de molestar, se me quitaron las ganas de cenar, mejor me voy a dormir, konbanwa- dicho esto se fue a su habitación dejando a una Akane aun mas confundida y muy triste.

Mas tarde Akane entro sigilosamente al cuarto del chico y se arrodillo junto a la cama en donde Ranma dormía (ahora Ranma tenia su propia habitación y cama ya que habían construido un nuevo cuarto para que Genma y Nodoka quedaran juntos en la que antes compartía con Ranma) lo contemplo un rato y no pudo evitar la sensación de querer besarlo así que se acerco y deposito un pequeño beso en la boca del chico. Ranma al sentirlo se despertó molesto.

R- ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!- Pregunto irritado. Akane se sorprendió por su reacción.

A- Yo, este, solo quería, hablar contigo de lo sucedido a la hora de la comida- respondió calmada

R- ¡Pero yo no, así que sal inmediatamente de mi cuarto o el que se sale soy yo, tu decides!

Akane resignada opto por irse a dormir, aunque esto se el dificulto un poco pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, decidió hablar con él si seguía así al día siguiente.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Cuando por fin amaneció, Akane fue decidida a la habitación de Ranma. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que o estaba pues el era un dormilón de lo peor, buscándolo lo encontró en el lugar de la casa que el mas adoraba aparte de la cocina: "EL DOJO". Lo vio muy entretenido luchando contra su padre, no quería interrumpir pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

A- Perdón por interrumpir pero quisiera hablar con Ranma.

G- No te preocupes solo quería entrenar un poco con Ranma antes de irme con tu padre.

A- Ya veo, si quieren regreso luego.

G- Insisto en que te quedes, ya terminamos hemos entrenado desde las 6, parece que mi hijo no podía dormir- Dijo riendo escandalosamente- Bueno, los dejo nos vemos en el almuerzo.

R/A- Hai - dijeron al unisonó

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos, Akane intento darle un beso de "buenos días" pero Ranma la detuvo.

A- que pasa Ranma tú nunca te enojas tanto por algo tan insignificante como lo de ayer en la tarde.

R- No estoy enojado, es solo que no quiero que te me acerques- contesto con un tono frio.

A- ¡NANI?!- Dijo exaltada- Ranma por favor dime que rayos te pasa, esto no es normal en ti- estaba en verdad confundida, no sabia lo que Ranma tenia y eso la sacaba de sus casillas.

R- Akane es que yo- puso cara de seriedad- no se como decírtelo pero… quiero terminar con nuestro compromiso.

Estas palabras hicieron que Akane perdiera la noción del tiempo, no sabia si ese en verdad era su Ranma, no tenia idea de que era o que sucedía, cuando salió de sus pensamientos solo pensó en una cosa: salir de ahí.

Salió a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto para encerrarse en el y llorar a más no poder, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, menos viniendo de la persona que ella amaba. Estaba destrozada.

Hola pues éste, como dije anteriormente es el primer fic que hago, ojala y les haya gustado el primer capitulo, se que repito cosas pero es que apenas estoy aprendiendo.

Dejen comentarios sobre lo que les parece, y lo que no.

Bueno pues nos vemos la próxima semana.

Estaré subiendo cada 7 o 15 días.

Serán los fines de semana aunque puede haber excepciones pues hay veces que los fines salgo y más ahorita que hay fiesta en el pueblo.

Sin más que decir.

Sayonara

PALABRAS EN JAPONES:

KUSO: MIERDA

IIE: NO

AIREN: ESPOSO

KONBANWA: BUENAS NOCHES

HAI: SI


End file.
